


To See A Faery

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Dimension Travel, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi's grandfather had always loved faeries, he used to tell Yugi all sorts of stories about them when he was a little boy, including how to meet one....





	To See A Faery

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of Yugioh Advent 2018- "Kaleidoscope"

Yugi's grandfather had always told him that to see a faery, the easiest thing you could do was to look through a kaleidoscope wile standing in a faery ring

This, ofcourse, was not by far the _only_ way to see a faery, but it was certainly the easiest

Yugi remembered so vividly all the tales of the fae folk from his childhood

His grandfather had been nearly obsessed with them, he had such a strong affinity for all things fae that it even influenced his work as an archeologist from time to time

He used to bring Yugi all sorts of proof of their existence throughout his childhood

Little objects that he swore were faery tools and flower petals shaped just so that he promised were faery clothes, not that Yugi needed any of this "proof", he already believed in the fae folk and had ever since he could remember first hearing about them

He didn't need proof

He had maintained that beleif in the faeries throughout his entire life

Even after he had "grown up" and become an adult

Even after hearing time and time again from people around him that faeries weren't real

He still believed, he would always believe

And it was that beleif that lead him here

More than anything, he needed his beleif to ring true now

He needed the faeries to appear to him- one of them, just..... just one of them.... that was all

After all of his life of dedication to them, he needed one now more than ever

So he did exactly what his grandfather had always instructed him to do

He went out late one afternoon and bought a kaleidoscope

He then went out into the woods and began searching for a faery ring- an easier task said than done

It was no wonder that the fae folk stayed hidden so easily, even though he had specifically sought out an area that was known to be high inn faery activity

Finally though, after searching for what felt like hours, he found what he needed- a faery ring

Wasting no time, he immediately stepped inside it and took a deep breath, placing the kaleidoscope to his eye and beginning to turn the mechanism inside it

He stared into the little miniature world of wonder for another few moments, letting himself take one last moment to really, truly, pray for what he desired, before slowly lowering the device and finding himself gasping

There, standing in front of him, was a faery

He wasn't like the little miniature people his grandfather had always talked about, he had wanted this for ages, and now he finally had it

No, this faery was even taller than Yugi, though admittedly not by much, with beautifull bronze skin, bright red eyes, and the craziest blonde/black/red hair Yugi had ever seen

But one thing was for sure- he was a faery

There was an enormous set of wings folded against his back to prove that, and his beauty was nothing short of being otherworldly, just like a faery's should be

"I am Atem," the faery greeted, his voice low and booming, like a drum

"I see that you have called out to me, what is it that you wish?"

Yugi swallowed, his heart pounding and his body nearly trembling as he stared at the beautifull creature before him

"I... want a freind," he replied slowly

"I know it sounds .... like a silly thing to wish for but.... but I'm so lonely here by myself, my grandfather recently passed away, he was all I had, please.... I just wish I had a freind,"

The faery's expression was the same monotone sort of look, but his features did seem to soften a bit at Yugi's confession

"Very well, you shall have your wish, but at a price,"

He held his hand out, and suddenly a small cake formed within his palm

"You shall have your wish, but only by becoming one of us and staying in our realm, you must sacrifice in order to gain,"

Funny, Yugi thought of this offer as more of a gift all on it's own, not a sacrifice, but he wasn't going to say that and risk losing the opportunity for something so precious

Wordlessly and without hesitation, he took the cake from the faery and took a bite

And the moment the bite of cake was swallowed, the world around him began to shimmer, almost as if he were being taken through a veil, a kaleidoscope of sorts forming around him before settling once again

Everything looked the same but.... different, somehow

Brighter, more peacefull, it was hard to explain, impossible to put into words, and yet....

"Welcome to the faery realm, Yugi,"

Blinking, the human turned to face the faery beside him, a surprised look on his face

"How did you know my name?"

"I know a great many things, now,"

Atem held his hand out in invitation, his expression warm and soft, and Yugi took it greatfully, allowing the faery to pull him into the new world- _his_ new world

"So ... about that freind...." he mused slowly, glancing up at Atem and seeing his expression brighten a little

"I am right here," Atem replied, bringing Yugi's hand up for a kiss

"I hope to become your freind Yugi, I hope perhaps, one day, to become more,"

So that was why the "price" had been what it was.... and why Atem had been the one to come into the human world for him

Suddenly things were beginning to make much more sense

A gentle, warm smile stretched across the human's face as he stepped closer, taking Atem's other hand in his

He had a feeling that he wouldn't have any problems with becoming Atem's freind- and, potentially, even more than that

"I have a feeling that you and I will become much more than just freinds,"

And if the smile on Atem's face was anything to go by, Yugi had a feeling that his new freind felt exactly the same way


End file.
